1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device
2. Description of Related Art
There is an autofocusing device known in the related art that detects a shift in the lens focusing position by using a chromatic aberration manifesting in the light and corrects blurring of light in various colors through focus adjustment executed based upon the detection results (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H6-138362)